IDF Revolt
by DMPillz
Summary: This is an on going story of what lead up to the IDF Revolt. All the characters are self made, so if any changes are needed please inform me. Other wise just enjoy and please review and tell me what you think of it. There is more to come.......
1. Chapter 1

The sith infiltrator jets through the atmosphere its engines smoking and on fire from its resent battle with the jedi and the rebel faction. Just ahead of the infiltrators path is a battle on the plains of naboo with an Imperial storm trooper battalion, facing off against the combined forces of the gungan, naboo, and rebel forces. And the empire seems to be holding its own quite well even thought they have no assault vehicles on the field. The star destroyer Perseverance was ambushed while entering the system after receiving a de-stress call form an imperial transport. Before its destruction the Perseverance destroyed 4 of the 6 ambushing ships while landing its storm troopers on the planet where they could be useful. Unfortunately they didn't have enough time to deploy the AT-ATs and the AT-STs or this battle would have been over long ago.

The de-stress call was also intercepted by a sith apprentice named Darth Idej. Idej soars above the battle field surveying where he should attack. But before he had the chance to 4 x-wings came out of the atmosphere in an intercept course with the infiltrator. Idej with out hesitation changed course and headed straight for the incoming fighters. He opened fire taking out an attacking x-wing immediately while avoiding there attacks by rolling sharply to the left and dropping to just 20 feet above the ground. As the fighters followed as Idej planned he slammed on his air breaks and two of the x-wings jetted in front of him. Just long enough for Idej to get a lock on and take them both out before they knew what happened. Then the final fighter decided to break off his pursuit and return to orbit.

Idej let the final fighter escape because he had no intention of fighting a weakling. As Idej turns and returns to the battle field he activates the auto pilot to make it fly over the battle and land in a safe location. Idej opens the hatch and waits for the ship to fly over the battle then jumps out and dives down toward a line of gungan warriors, igniting his green light saber while using force push to slow his decent and crushing half a dozen gungans below him then igniting his red light saber just as he hit the ground and throws it into the hoard of gungans on his right and diving full force into the group to his left cutting down 3 instantly. Then calling his red light saber back to him he finished off the last few gungans as a dozen storm troopers come over the hill and the Sargent salutes Idej.

Storm Trooper Sargent- Darth Idej welcome to the front sir, would you like us to bring you to our command post.

Darth Idej- no need Sargent you and your men will follow me we will end this battle before my master shows up with reinforcements.

Storm Trooper Sargent- yes sir

The Sargent raises his arm and waves it in the direction Idej took off in toward a group of rebel soldiers. The storm troopers spread out six on each side of Idej an attack formation. Opening fire choosing there targets and fire with great care making sure every shoot scored a hit.

A group of 20 or so rebels were entrenched in firing at an white they could see. Darth Idej starts giving out command in sign language. Pointing to two of the storm troopers with heavy repeaters and waving for them to set up just to the left of the rebel position. Then turned to the sargent and ordered him to take the rest of the troopers and attack in 3 minutes. He takes off down and around the hill going behind the two heavy troopers, with about 30 seconds left he ignited his green light saber and ran to the entrenched rebels.

Rebel soldier- master jedi what are you doing here

Darth Idej- there is a squad of storm troopers coming up on the right

All the soldiers turn to look just as the storm troopers started to march toward them revealing themselves from the other side of the hill. Then Darth Idej uses force push to push a dozen rebels out into the heavy troopers line of fire, being mowed down nearly instantly. While Idej ignites his red light saber and takes out the ten rebels to his right with his saber throw, just as a rebel starts screaming "sith". The last two rebels turn to run as Idej uses force choke on the formerly screaming rebel. Just as Idej was about to order the troopers to pursue, as an explosion rips through the trench and the hill side sending Idej flying into a tree, rendering him unconscious as 3 Y-bombers fly over bombing the storm troopers position.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

6.5 hours later

The battle group Justice enters the system all 12 star destroyers coming outer hyper space in unison, and immediately fighters start streaming out of the destroyers heading toward the only remaining Mon Calamari Star Cruiser as it gets ready to jump to hyperspace. Three star destroyers break off from the rebel cruiser and engage the 11 transports leaving orbit and heading to the cruiser.

Imperial Comm. Officer- sir there are still 6 transports on the planet, should we engage them

Armored figure- ...

The figure stood on the bridge with his arms crossed in his grey and red plastisteel armor, in a helmet that covered his face having the traditional Mandalorian V eye slot. The figure turns his head slightly toward the officer and nods once then turns back to watch as the his tie interceptors rip through the naboo and X-wing fighters surrounding the transports and fire there rockets directly in to the first three transports bridges stopping them dead in space. The rebel fighters recover, getting on the tails of the tie interceptors lining up for there next runs on the following ships. Right as the lead fighter is about to open fire the masked figure turns and looks at the tactical officer.

Imperial Tactical Officer- all ships fire all cannons

The turbolasers on all 3 star destroyers open up ripping into the fighters lining up behind the interceptors, as the ion cannons blast straight trough the entire haul of the last three transports starting chain reaction obliterating the transports and there support craft. All of a sudden all the star destroyers cannons and interceptor laser cannons stop firing.

Imperial Comm Officer- sir those transports on the planet have lifted off and the bombers wont reach them before they reach orbit want me to call them back

Imperial Tactical Officer- sir the remaining transports are surrendering along with there support craft and the Queen of Naboo also wishes to submit an unconditional surrender

Armored Figure-...

The armored figure fist turns to the comm officer and then to the tactical officer. As they jump to action sending there orders to the troops. The interceptors change there course and open fire on the front two transports and then ignite there thrusters and jet past the 3 remaining transports and head toward the transports taking off ordering them to land. As the interceptors jet past the rebel ships the destroyers ion cannons open fire again destroying the last 3 transport in the group as there turbolasers open fire finishing off the lead transports. Then the armored figure turns to the tactical officer.

Imperial Tactical Officer- all enemy transports and support craft are destroyed, the troop transport will begin there decent to the surface in 38 seconds, the rebel cruiser is disabled and boarding has begun

Armored figure-...

Imperial Comm Officer- sir there is a transmission form Darth Zangetsu's flag ship

An imperial officer walks up to the armored figure as the communication hologram activates. And a figure in a black and grey robe appears. His short blond hair deceiving to those who don't know him make him appear as an innocent boy of no more than 16 years. Standing in the hologram with his arms crossed.

Darth Zangetsu- what are you doing Darth Legion, you were ordered to accept any surrender given

Darth Legion-...

Imperial Officer- they were nothing but peons and the Empire gains or loses nothing from there deaths ... except a faster end to the rebellion of course

Darth Zangetsu- the Emperor wont be happy especially if news of this gets out

Imperial Officer- no need to concern yourself Darth Zangetsu non of the blame will find its way to you as always your hands are clean and I am here looking for our master

Darth Zangetsu- he isn't my master anymore if I didn't think he was already dead I would have killed him myself, hes growing soft at this time of war ...he deserves what ever he got im just sorry I wasn't there to do it myself

Imperial Officer- you speak big for a coward Zangetsu hiding behind your troops making them fight all your battles

Darth Zangetsu- you forget your place Darth Legion, you would be best to remember who your talking to

The hologram shut down without any warning. Darth Legion turns and walks down the center command deck and looks out the observation window. As the Imperial officer who spoke for him returns to his station and the reports start pouring in.

Imperial Tactical Officer- sir we have taking the palace with no resistance and the Queen is in custody along with the rebel general form the rebel cruiser, there is still no sign of Darth Idej but we have recovered his infiltrator and are searching a near by field where it seems a battle has taken place

Darth Legion-...

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Three figures run through a rebel underground base, going unheaded by the rebel soldiers running around preparing for battle. The figures come to the end of the hallway into a massive hanger with its launch bay doors wide open. Showing the figures as jedi on the left a woman in a dark brown jedi knights robe, and has black hair cut short longer on one side than the other almost shoulder length wearing a light saber on her left waist, and on the right stood a man wearing a light tan jedi knights robe, that matches the color of his hair also wearing a single light saber on his left waist. While in the middle stood a woman wearing a jedi masters robe which is tan, and her blonde hair down about shoulder length it her saber strapped to the back of her belt. Outside you can see the massive daunting shadow of a star destroyer hovering over the base as fighters and drop ships pore out of it destroying anything that presents itself.

Blonde haired man- this is not a battle they can win, and yet there is no surrender or escape

He said solemly while looking out the hanger doors at the tie fighters controlled by the empires clone pilots tore threw the inexperienced rebel pilots who has take up arms against an enemy bigger and more powerful than they could ever imagine. Thinking that if he was not gifted with the force that there is no way he would ever think of opposing the empire. Then looks to his companion Jean, just as he finished a silent prayer for the soldiers that will die here today.

Jean- quit being so morbid Ronin, don't you care all these people are going to die with out ever having a chance

The girl retorts with a sad look on her face as she thinks of how many lives will be lost here. She know that with in a few hours the base will be in ruins and the empire dosn't take to many soldiers prisoners.

Ronin- but of course I care I was merle stating that, the council and its infinite wisdom and inability to act have doomed them

Said the man in a cool emotionless way as it was taught by the jedi to never show emotions. While inside his anger was almost to much to contain, him knowing that the council is just sitting back waiting for an opportunity to present it self before they commit themselves to this war one hundred percent.

Jean- what could they have done, there is nothing that could have change this

Ronin- now who's being morbid, all I'm saying is that sitting around waiting for them to attack is not working and its making us lose this war little by little and fewer and fewer people are willing to take up arms against the Empire because of it, I mean if the mighty jedi cant do any thing against them who can

Ronin silences himself as he see master jedi Serenity turn to him with a worried questioning look on her face. She was thinking of all the comrades she had lost in battle with the empire. Then turning her thoughts to those who had turned to the empire and joined the sith. She looks at him for what feels like an eternity until finally she speaks in a cool calm voice.

Master Serenity- Ronin you should not think like that it's a sure path to the dark side

Ronin falls into remorse over what he said remembering stories of what master Serenity has been through. Still with a straight look on his face showing no emotion and sensing master Serenity hadn't felt his remorse for what he had said. He looks at her questioningly.

Ronin- how co...

An alarm sounds deafening the group as a voice comes over the internal speaker system. The voice was to garbled to hear, but using the force they could sense that the storm troopers have entered the base and are destroying the rebels brave or stupid enough to try and stop them from entering. Then all of a sudden the trio hear the ignition of light sabers. Spinning around to see three figures one wearing a full face sith mask, with a dark blue robe with his arms crossed in front of his chest. To the right stood a bald man with a scar that goes all the way around his head and one straight threw the middle wearing a dark red and black robe his blue light saber in hand activated and pointing at the ground. Then to the left stood a female in a black and grey robe, she has long brown hair that goes down past her shoulders which is tied in pony tail and over her face half a mask that looks like it was cut in half by a light saber. Master Serenity is taken back for a moment not thinking that they would receive reinforcements for the council. And she keeps staring at the figure in the middle while she begins to speak.

Master Serenity- what are you doing here, is that a prisoner

She says glancing at both the figures with the light sabers and looking back to the figure in the middle noticing what caught her attention was the fact that he wore a sith mask and didn't carry a light saber. As she disengages her light saber so do her comrades as the other trio starts to talk. The one in the center speaks first.

Darth Simocs- you were right Philer there are jedi here, good job now we get to have some fun

The bald man turns his head slightly excepting his masters word. Then turns back to look at the jedi in front of them. Then Simocs reaches in to the arm of his robe pulling out a light saber almost igniting it before it cleared his robe. He takes a step forward and holds his hand up sending Ronin and jean fling in opposite directions away from Serenity.

Darth Simocs- I would ready myself if I were you

As if on a que Philer leap at Jean bringing his light saber down at her head , while at the last second Jean ignites her light saber and users force push to push her off the ground getting her clear of the blow. At the same time the female of the group walks slowly toward Ronin, and stops when she's standing right in front of his light saber and kicks it to him while grabbing her other light saber and igniting it. As Ronin gets to his feet light saber in hand.

Darth Eden-your going to need that jedi

Ronin- you know there is no need to resort to violence

Eden smirks at the remark and takes a few steps forward, as Ronin sighs and ignites his light saber. She jumps toward him while he raises his hand sending her slamming into the ceiling then lowering his hand slamming her into the ground then again. The second time she hits the ground unconscious. Ronin surveys the room looking to see if there were any other visitors. Then turns to look at how his comrades are doing and to his surprise sees Serenity talking to the masked figure then turning white before igniting her light saber and charging at the masked menace. While in the background Jean is doing everything she can to hold her ground against Philers barrage of light saber strokes forcing her back inch by inch. Ronin takes off running as fast as he can to help Jean. As he reaches the battle he leaps at Darth Philer as Philer hits Jean in the temple with the hilt of his saber then doing a complete 360 using the force to slam Ronin into Jean putting her saber into his chest as they slam into each other knocking each other unconscious.

Philer- looks and watches his master fight the master jedi. Thinking to himself knowing he could take her with out breaking a sweat. As he watches he catches Eden getting up off the ground a bit dazed and stumbling around. He smirks in triumph seeing his peers weakness and her being beaten so easily by a foe he took out with a movement. All of a sudden the jedi master slides across the floor, while her light saber flies at him still ignited. He catches it and disengages it while looking at his master, then he drops it and walks back to the his master.

Darth Philer- everything is done as you with my master

Philer says while giving his master a slight bow of respect. Just then Eden limps over and doesn't raise her gaze to catch the others, her head lowered in shame.

Darth Simocs- very well Philer, but you Eden are most disappointing

Simocs says in a deep raspy voice as he turns to walk away.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Darth Idej comes to in a well lit room with six windows forming a complete circle around the circumference of the room made of a light grey stone, with an odd looking brown door. In each of the windows stood a figure in dark brown jedi knights robe, but in the door stood a woman in a light tan jedi masters robe. As Idej noticed her he went for his light saber at this time realizing that he was strapped to a table his hands tied palms up behind his back. With a restraint around his neck and his feet tied together then to the table he was at there mercy.

Idej was not scared though he had resigned himself over to death long ago way before he even thought of joining the sith. He takes another strained look around the room sizing up each knight for a moment before moving on to the next then finally returning to the master. This time noticing his light sabers hanging on her belt.

Darth Idej- lot of security for a prisoner who couldn't even piss if he wanted to

The master took a step forward and looked right into his eyes looking for any indication that he meant to try and escape. Just as she was getting close to finding out what he was thinking. She felt him searching her for answers she could feel him ripping answers to everything right from her mind where the rebel bases are, where the jedi are held up, how many ships and soldiers the rebels have, who is in command, and why the rebels are fighting against the empire. To late she finally frees herself form his gaze her having learned nothing while giving so much away. While she thinks of what she must do now Idej starts to laugh.

Master Jedi- what do you find funny sith?

Darth Idej- I find it funny that you so called freedom fighters don't even know why you fight, why the jedi don't act and over throw the emperor, why council wont let you use your emotions when it makes the sith so strong, and why you are pretending to be a jedi master along with these padawans

Saying the last work with great immanence while turning around the room again to look at the shocked faces of the jedi surrounding him. Then back to the sheet white face of the imposter jedi master, her eyes darting back and forth with fear of not knowing what to do. Idej smirks knowing he had shaken her so badly that if he were to escape right now there would be nothing she could do to stop him. Just then the door opened and walked in two jedi knight familiar to Idej. They walk to the girl dismissing her while taking Idej's light sabers, and waving the others out with her. All Idej could do is reveal in the fear he felt from all of them just from a few words.

Darth Idej- Jedi Knight Marcus Tangee and Jedi Knight Slo Hordo what did I do for this reunion

JK Marcus Tangee- the council wishes to learn why so many jedi have fallen to the dark side so recently

JK Slo Hordo- look Sa...

Idej cuts in with great anger his face red and contorted with rage. Sending the jedi knights reaching for there sabers, but then realizing that Idej is restrained before releasing there grips.

Darth Idej- NEVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU

The knights compose themselves before answering but when they did finally get the courage to speak his voice still cracked with fear.

JK Slo Hordo- Da.. Darth Idej the council wishes to make a plea for peace

Darth Idej- there can be no peace that the council wants the jedi will never be restored the empire rules now there is no changing that

JK Slo Hordo- they just wish for you to carry a message of peace to the empire

Darth Idej- yes because this is how messengers are treated I think not,... just remember who started this war it wasn't the us

Idej lowers his head on the table and stares at the ceiling as the knights continue to plead with him to take the message. Until they did what Idej has been waiting for and move the table so he is in a standing position facing them. As Idej starts to smile the knights eyes widen as they realize there mistake and go for there light sabers to late.

Idej uses force push sending the force straight through himself throwing the knights to the wall, while force pulling there light sabers stabbing them into the table cutting the shackles at his legs and neck. Free for his restraints except his hands he uses the force speed to evade furry of swings for the duo that have just required there sabers. One swipe form Slo cuts the remaining restraints releasing Idej's hands while cutting into his leg sending him to the ground. As the knights close in for the kill Idej waits until the last second as Slo raised his light saber to finish it. Then uses force pull to get his green saber from him waist, then straight into force lightning giving him time to get to his feet. Using force speed Idej lunges at both of them throwing a furry of blade that the knights could only block two or three each before being cut down.

Before the bodies even go limp and fall to the ground Idej disengaged his saber and grabs the other one form Marcus's belt. As he walks to the door he stops and looks back to the knights and force pulls there sabers to him, he hangs them on the back of his belt before walking out of the room. Streams of blood coming from his mouth and nose, limping form the saber wound.

To be continued...


End file.
